Acupuncture is a treasure of Chinese medicine. It has earned a world-renowned reputation based on its long history of well-established efficacy. Electro-acupuncture builds upon the foundation of traditional acupuncture's theories and techniques and combines acupuncture with modern theory of neural pulse electrotherapy. Electro-acupuncture is believed to enhance treatment results and the efficiency of acupuncture. The therapeutic theory of electro-acupuncture is that when the electric stimulators, such as needles, are placed at acupuncture points (sometimes also referred as nerve stimulation points), the electric pulses can induce rapid and widespread reactions to the cells and the nerve system. Electro-acupuncture is believed to be able to strengthen nerve signal transmission, promote blood and lymph intercellular transportation, nurture nerve tissue, relieve vascular spasm, dilate blood vessels, improve microcirculation, mitigate nerve fiber edema, promote local tissue metabolism, and promote restoration of neuromuscular function.
Traditional acupuncture technique, such as scalp acupuncture, can include placing stimulators such as needles at different acupuncture points to treat and/or prevent different mental and body disorders. It typically involves an acupuncture professional's or a Chinese medical practitioner's selection of stimulation points based on traditional acupuncture points in accordance with Chinese medicine theories. While the treatment result is established and proven, this type of acupuncture or electro-acupuncture has a certain limitations. For example, the stimulators usually need to be relatively accurately placed at acupuncture points in order to achieve better results. However, the general public is often unfamiliar with the precise locations of acupuncture points or even does not have ideas where the acupuncture points are. Hence, acupuncture or electro-acupuncture conventionally has to be operated by medical or acupuncture professionals.